


I Promise, Daddy

by ds9trekkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest Kink, Infidelity, Kissing, Love, Nipple Play, One Shot, Paralysis, Season/Series 05, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wheelchair Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds9trekkie/pseuds/ds9trekkie
Summary: Jo has the father she's always needed and Bobby has the little girl he's always wanted.





	I Promise, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayward_Daughter_16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Daughter_16/gifts).



> READ WITH CAUTION  
> So this was written based off a prompt. It's super dark and I seriously debated even posting it. I claim to know little to nothing about sexual intercourse involving paralysis. This is a work of fiction and I definitely don't mean to offend anyone. Also, warning for suicidal thoughts, underage, sexual abuse...basically read the tags lol Enjoy?

Bobby Singer is a good man. Respectable hunter, accomplished mechanic, caring husband and loving father.

Jaded by his past, tragedy wedged a permanent bitterness into Bobby's once warm heart. The passage of time did nothing to heal his wounds, it simply masked them. He lost the love of his life. Sweet Karen, stolen from him in the worst way imaginable, murdered by his own hand. Cynicism helps him cope, allowing himself to believe that nobody ends up happy. How could they when countless supernatural atrocities are breeding at an alarming rate within the bowels of the Earth? 

Bobby tries not to think about Karen, or the last argument they had. Mere days before her death Bobby shut down the possibility of ever having children. Now, life is laughing at him once more. What he wouldn't give to have a baby, a little piece of the woman he loved. However, he has Ellen and Jo now, a blessing and a curse. 

~

Joanna Beth Harvelle is a good girl. A quick study and a hard worker with a fierce attitude. The perfect daughter. 

Jo adores her mother, a woman who shoved aside everything to keep her safe and happy. Yet, she still mourns her father, a man who's been absent far too long. 

There's no reversing it, what's done is done. But that doesn't stop the craving, the burning need for attention that only a father's love can provide. A desire she's neglected for years, inadvertently paving the way for it to twist into something dark.

She has Bobby now, the man her mother remarried when she around ten years old, a blessing and a curse.

Jo has the father she's always needed and Bobby has the little girl he's always wanted.

~

It started a lifetime ago and no amount of guilt or self-loathing could stop them from continuing it. Professionally quiet from an occupation built around stealthiness, Bobby kissed a sleeping Ellen goodnight before slipping into his adopted daughter's bedroom. 

Innocent and needy, Jo couldn't turn him away. At the blossoming age of ten, she embraced her Daddy's confusing advances and pretended to believe what they were doing was okay. That night, he asked her to promise not to tell anyone, to which she responded, "I promise, Daddy."

Bobby makes her feel good and she loves him unconditionally, so she kept their secret.

~

Fourteen years later, not much has changed. Both still hiding, both still damaged. 

"Jo," Bobby whispers into the mostly dark bedroom, obvious panic in his voice.

Tomorrow they fight the Devil.

"Shh," she replies, soothing him like she always does.

It's the middle of the night and the house is quiet, apart from the deafening chaos of their minds racing a mile a minute. Jo quickly locks the door and flips on the lamp, the soft glow lighting up Bobby's tired features.

She knew he'd be awake, restlessly sitting at his desk, pouring over some last minute lore. Swiveling his wheelchair around to face her, he rolls forward an inch or two before locking the wheels into place, anticipating her next move. Although he may feign protest, Bobby knows there's no point in arguing with her. She is _his_ daughter after all.

Jo's on him in an instant, straddling his waist like she never left it. She cradles his face and thumbs at the scruff of his beard. His eyes are glassy, wide and waiting. Leaning in, she affectionately kisses the corner of his mouth. He lets out the breath he was holding and raises his arms to hug her close.

Feeling his encouragement, she presses her lips firmly against his, kissing him fully. "S'been so long, please..." Jo breathes.

Before long, her actions are desperate and messy, licking into his mouth and grinding her hips. Bobby opens up for her easily, his nails digging into the bare part of her upper back.

"Please what, baby girl?" He manages, already tugging at the strap of her black camisole.

"Please, Daddy," her breath hitching as she tears off his hat and runs her fingers through his thinning hair.

He growls and claws at her top until it's folded down, exposing her breasts. Her tits are small, but Bobby _loves_ them. The knowledge that he finds them perfect boosts her confidence, her nipples already hard and ready for him. Jo wastes no time in guiding one of his hands up to cup her, whimpering and trembling against his lips at the contact.

Bobby is gentle, despite everything he's been through, he reserves nothing but tenderness for his little girl. And fuck, if it doesn't make her feel special when he touches her like this, like she's precious and sacred.

"My beautiful little girl...ya like this? Like the way your Daddy touches you?" He husks out, giving equal attention to the other breast, kneading and massaging her with almost hypnotic precision. 

Bobby's voice sounds foreign, long gone is the friendly twang of his normal voice. He's completely changed gears. He's now reverted to the disgusting, diseased man who abused an unsuspecting child. For a brief moment, he remembers the singular bullet he keeps in the drawer of his desk. One day he'll use it, he sure as Hell deserves it.

"Fuck, yeah," Jo says, pulling away from the kiss for air. Her head lolls backwards, face scrunched up with pleasure.

"More," she chances.

Bobby takes one of her nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the ever-hardening bud with determination. Jo gasps and holds his head steady in place, raking her short yet sharp nails along his scalp.

Bobby's always been good at multitasking, so one of his hands leaves her breasts and creeps down her front, past her tummy and below the waist band of her pajama pants. 

"Mmm," he hums into her baby-soft skin, dipping a curious finger into her wet heat. She's soaked and moaning much too loudly as he pushes all they way inside her. "So tight, princess."

"Ohh...ahhh," she shivers, forcing his face off her chest so she can kiss him again. 

There's an unspoken sadness surrounding them. Bobby's recent paralysis prevents them from engaging in what they truly want. She misses his cock, the way it use to slide inside her so naturally, fucking her hard and fast. She would come over and over, writhing on the only cock she's ever known.

Luckily, Jo knows other ways to make him _feel_. She nips sensually at the shell of his ear, an area she's learned is hyper aware for him. Her nimble fingers make quick work to sneak beneath his shirt, pulling and tweaking his nipples. 

Bobby chokes as he attempts to stifle a moan. She drives him crazy, in every sense of the word. Collecting himself, he grunts, "S-so wet...gonna come on my fingers, little one?" 

Jo continues her attack as Bobby adds a second finger inside her, and then eventually a third, simulating the thickness she needs. "C'mon, Jo, ride Daddy's fingers like a good girl."

"Yes! Yeah, fuck!" she pants, bouncing up and down, doing exactly what he told her. 

Using his other hand, Bobby touches her clit, the large pad of his calloused thumb rubbing over the sensitive area relentlessly.

Her pace increases, sloppier and wilder with every slam of her hips. He can tell she's getting higher and higher, about to scream and wake up the whole damn house. "Don't make a sound, ya here me? Not a fucking peep..."

Jo's brain is on fire and her vision is blurring, Bobby's playing her like a beloved instrument. She seizes up and comes silently, fear coursing through her like venom as her pussy flutters and clenches around his fingers.

"That's it, little one...there you go," he praises, bringing her down from her orgasm gradually. She collapses forward, burying her face in the crook of his neck, exhausted.

"Shit, so good," she nearly giggles, nuzzling further into him. 

He extracts his drenched fingers from her quivering body and wipes them carelessly onto his pants. Without hesitation, he plants one hand on her waist and the other in her disheveled hair. Petting the long blonde locks lovingly, he prays for this moment to last as long as possible.

He wishes they could cuddle up, sleep away the entire night wrapped up in each other's warmth. But instead they'll retire to separate rooms, with the threat of impending death hanging over them.

"I'm scared," Jo admits, as though reading his mind.

Bobby's instant thought is to reply with 'me too', but he resists. He has to be strong for her, _reassure_ her. He owes her that much. "Hey, hey, none of that." 

He nudges her forward so they can look at each other properly. "You come back here tomorrow, understand?"

Jo's cheeks are still a hue pinker than normal, but her eyes are calm. She's relaxing, trusting him. "Yes."

Bobby tilts her chin slightly to kiss her at a better angle. "Promise me."

"I promise, Daddy," Jo says with a smirk.

The Devil won't know what hit him.


End file.
